Life After Bliss
by Twilight-OTH
Summary: This is a Twilight Fan Fic. Life after Breaking Dawn. Jacob and Renesmee are old enough to be together. But do people accept their relationship? What does this future have in store for them? Read and Review Please : Twilight-OTH
1. Confrontation and Acception

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story is still from Bella's point of view and how her and Edward deal with new couple. Story starts with Bella and Edward having a conversation.

Chapter One- Confrontation and Acception. 

"Edward, could you seriously trust anyone else with the most precious thing we have?" I questioned Edward as we strolled, vampire style, through the forest.

"No, I couldn't" he replied, defeat in his tone. "But, even though he loves Renesmee and, yes, I do trust him with her over anyone else. It's just, he's a werewolf and she's a vampire, well half.." he trailed into a long thought and I cut him off. My arm stretched out along his chest, my face blank and hard, staring into his perfect, golden eyes that were filled with confusion.

"Bella love, what is it ?". He asked, puzzled.

"I remember once, when I was human and I had a um, disagreement with Jake over the whole 'Vampire, Werewolf enemy' thing and I said I did not care, It did not matter to me Edward. And I still stand by that judgement. I thought you and Jake sorted out all your differences". He raised one finger to stop me but I continued.

"I know you have read his thoughts, and I know that you know how deep his feelings go, you seriously cannot disbelieve that he is going to bring harm to Renesmee can you? Can you question his love for her? Can you compete with the fact that if you take her away from him he will suffer and so will she? Just like me and you, Edward. You know this is the truth, and no matter how hard you want to believe it's not, it will always be true. There is nothing we can do to break their bond of love, just like you can't break ours."

His face was deep in thought as he processed what I had just said, given him my theory. There was no way he could question this once he had thought it through properly and thoroughly.

"Edward", I almost whispered. His thought trailed off and he looked at me, suspicious, no curious. "Look, I know you don't like the thought of Jacob and Renesmee but, I really think Jake could be good for her yanno".

He nodded in agreement. "Say something, tell me how your feeling". Within two breaths, his cold, hard, smooth lips were crushing against mine. He stopped suddenly. I hated when he did this, cut off my pleasure so quick, I wanted him and I needed him. But, unfortunately, we had bigger problems to worry about. We had our daughter to consider, to worry about. To be honest, I don't know what there is to worry about. I was going to trust Jake to take Renesmee from me and Edward when the Volturi came 7 years ago, I shudder just thinking about it. I was going to trust Jacob with my life, with my little nudger.

Why was it so different now it actually came to it, came to the fact I had to give up my daughter so that she could have a long, happy life with Jacob. I didn't want to ruin her happiness, I didn't want to hurt Jake; Again. I couldn't do this to Renesmee, I couldn't cause her any pain, what kind of mother would I be? Edward had to realise the emotional pain we would put our daughter through if we did not allow this.

Edward cut off my thoughts- "I think we should talk to Jacob and Renesmee. Sort this out with them. I can't bare for Renesmee to be unhappy. And she's old enough to make her own decisions now"- he looked like he was reassuring himself not me- "She's always been mature and she knows what's right and what's wrong." He sighed and then we turned back to go and meet Jacob and Renesmee at the Cullen threshold. This was going to be a tricky conversation.

"Jake, Renesmee", Edward said as we walked through the door of the Cullen house. He said it in a normal tone voice, but in a tone that they would still hear. Although if he whispered it they would have still heard. They walked down the grand staircase hand in hand, it reminded me of my wedding day. The sweet melody playing on the piano as I walked down those stairs, the love of my life, the light of my life, stood waiting for me. That's one of the human memories and can remember the clearest.

I could remember the scent of the many flowers which Alice had laid out, the sound of my heart beating fast, the way i felt about Edward, a love to strong to break. I did not want to take that feeling away from my daughter, did I? Could I take away her true happiness? I knew how strong the imprinting was i'd seen it with my own eyes, with Sam and Emily and Paul and Rachel and Jared and Kim, I'd seen how strongly they were connected emotionally and mentally and physically they were to these people. Could I, could Edward break that by disapproving? By saying no to the true love and true bonding that was so clear even a human could spot it? They were tied together in so many ways, i couldn't break this bond. It was unconditional love, there was no way it could be altered.

Jacob and Renesmee stood hand in hand in the doorway to large dining room with the long table, the same room in which i decided my fate; my fate to become a vampire. Will this be the same room which Renesmee's future is decided? Where she chooses her fate? This is the deciding point, this will change Renesmee's future: forever.

"Listen, I know you think that I don't approve of you two being together"- Edward almost stuttered- "but that is only because I have your best interest in mind, please do not be offended by this. I do trust you it's just.."

"You just what Edward? You don't trust me with her, you know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, you've obviously read my mind. Look Edward, I _love_ Renesmee, just like you love Bella. Yanno Edward, you are so judgemental, you are not even giving me a chance." Jacob butted in. Edward raised one finger and silenced him.

"I am not disputing the fact that you two are in love Jacob. But Renesmee is not the right. Huh how can I put this.. Um.. creature no, being for you Jacob. You've got to understand that."

"Dad, look I know that me and Jake are different in so many ways but look at you and Mom. She was human when you first fell in love, you did very dangerous things that you probably shouldn't have but you did because you loved her." Renesmee pointed out. With that I couldn't argue, she was right. Me and Edward _did_ do very, very dangerous things when I was still human but not one's i regret. I guess, it was her way of trying to explain her feelings, to explain it from an angle I didn't realised existed.

"Nessie, you have to see this from me and your father's point of view. We are only looking out for you, darling. I trust you and Jacob with all of my heart but i understand your father's point about the incompatibility and the difference in your um species and you need to understand this darling."

I needed her to understand what we meant, what we were trying to protect her from. I knew where Edward was coming from, he's a werewolf, she's a vampire but once upon a time, Edward was a vampire, Jacob was a werewolf and I was human and i loved them both all the same. It did not matter to me what they were, I loved them and I could see what Renesmee was saying that me and her father did it so that makes him somehow okay.

"Nessie"- Edward almost pleaded- "please you need to understand. Were not doing this to be horrible, were doing this to protect you." His golden eyes pleaded along with his words, Lord he was irresistible. Unfortunately, I had to contain myself. I needed this to be sorted out.

Renesmee's face grew angrier, I could see that this was hurting her, causing her pain. This is what I was trying to avoid, I could not sit back and watch her go through this. Edward's face turned into anguish, he knew we were hurting her and that hurt him. Everyone around me, everyone I loved was hurting and I couldn't stop it; couldn't prevent it.

"You have my blessing". Me and Edward spoke the words at the exact same time. Renesmee and Jacob looked at each other, a bunch of emotions running over their faces. Relief. Love. Attraction. Connection. A bond in which even the most powerful wizard could break. This is what Renesmee wanted; Jacob. And if that is what she wanted then that is what she'll get. I could not deprive her of the happiness that I had, that I gave up my soul for. This was her wish, and Edward and I had just granted it her.


	2. The Big Announcement

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story is still from Bella's point of view and how her and Edward deal with new couple. Part Two of the Twilight Fic and this starts with a very big announcement...

The Big Announcement

Edward and I sat in the open living room of the Cullen house, admiring the scenery from the open window. The way the tall tree's moved elegantly with the gust of wind, the humming of the birds in the distance. We were joined in the living room by Emmett and Rosalie who sat watching the television sprawled on the living sofa, and Carlisle and Esme stood hand in hand at the far end of the beautiful, pale room.

Then, Alice practically leaped into the living room her face full of excitement like a child on Christmas day. She was followed by Jasper who looked confused by his wife's outburst of joy. Everyone else in the room followed Alice who was leaping around the room, our faces dropped into confusion.

"Alice!?" Edward shouted. "Alice let me see what's going on, stop repeating the alphabet that's annoying!"

Alice, the wonderful, most annoying person ever, pulled her tongue out at Edward and giggled. "No Edward, I will not let you 'see'"- she finger quoted- "This is a surprise and I am not about to ruin it you only have to wait another 5 minutes to find out yourself. Do you yanno! You are so impatient!". She giggled once more and her and Jasper took their place at the end of the sofa next to me and Edward. Alice almost jumped out of her seat with glee and Edward glared at her. She stuck out her tongue once more.

"Mom, Dad. Alice, Jasper. Rose, Emmett. Gramps, Nana! I need to speak to you all please!" Renesmee shouted through the door.

"Were in the living room sweetheart". Esme's sweet, angellic voice answered. Her face still but a light of beauty still shone off. Her long, dark curls in her hair fell over her shoulders, her petite physique wrapped around Carlisle. "Do hurry, I have a feeling you have something to do with Alice's excitement", she paused and giggled.

Renesmee came running into the room with Jacob by her side, as always. They were inseparable, especially now that me and Edward have given them our blessing. But it was so good that she had this happiness, seeing her like this made me happy. It was like my life was complete. I was with Edward- forever-, Renesmee was happy with Jacob, who was now part of my family- sort of- just like I said, that was how me and Jake was meant to be, family. I always knew he was supposed to be part of my family, even if it has to be this way.

Jacob cut off my thoughts with "Um, Hey everyone"- and gave a little wave, he looked nervous, what was his problem?- "Me and Nessie have an announcement we would like to make".

Announcement!? What the hell was going on. Everyone sat shocked, apart from Alice who obviously already new. They both stood in the doorway just staring, what was they waiting for!? Edward sat stiff, a confused look on his face, they must have been trying not to think about the 'announcement'.

"Um, okay. I should just get this over with. Mom, Dad, everyone"- she gestured towards the rest of the vampires whose eyes were on them two- "Me and Jacob are, um,"

"Spit it out!" Alice shouted, more excited now that the climax was building.

"Okay, were engaged. Were getting married!". Renesmee said. Happiness swept across her face like a gush of wind. Jacob too, but he seemed to have a more stressed kinda look on his face.

Why was I so shocked at this revelation? I had been expecting this, but not so soon. I mean c'mon, me and Edward only gave her our blessing 2 days ago. I suppose I should say something as there was only Alice leaping around the room with joy, everyone else silent as the news sunk in.

"Oh baby, that's great!", I said to make her feel better. Was this great? Was it too soon? No it wasn't they had been together for a year now. I knew how in love they were, you could tell by the way they fitted together so perfectly; just like a puzzle piece slotting into place. Their whole world made sense because they had each other. Just like me and Edward.

The house full of vampires were laughing and joking. "Congratulations" coming from every corner of the room. I could see that this love they had for each other was difficult considering who they were, but it was real love, true love. One that was too strong for anyone to waver it.

"Mom, can I talk to you." Renesmee asked in her sweet, chiming voice.

"Of course you can darling, what is it?". I replied.

"When you told Grandpa Charlie that you were marrying dad? What did he say?". She questioned. I wonder why she was asking this.

"He was shocked at first, then he thought it was funny and said that I would have to deal with Renee which turned out to be surprisingly easy! Why? What's the matter love?". I was curious.

"Well, um, how am I going to tell him about me and Jake?. Will he go mad at me or will he be happy? And Billy? What is he going to think!?". A flash of worry swept across her face.

I patted her shoulder in reassurance. "Billy will be more than happy that you and Jake are together, I promise. And Charlie, he'll be happy as long as your happy and he knows how much you and Jake love each other. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks mom. I'm going to tell Grandpa and Billy tomorrow, were inviting them round for tea. If that's okay?"

"That's fine darling. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Now all that we had to do was keep Charlie in place to stop him from upsetting Nessie. He will be fine about this, everyone else was, wouldn't he? ....


	3. What would they say if they all knew? P1

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story is still from Bella's point of view and how her and Edward deal with new couple. Renesmee and Jacob tell everyone the news of their engagement. But does it go down well?... Part one to this part of the story.

What would they say if they all knew? Part One

Today was the day that Charlie and Billy was coming for the big news so that they could be told the big news. Renesmee was still panicking over the fact that Charlie would most likely freak out, which I didn't believe, and you could see the stress filling her perfect features.

I talked to Charlie on the phone yesterday once Renesmee had invited him to dinner.

_*flashback*_

"Hey dad, it's Bella. Look, when Renesmee said she had big news to tell you, it's very big. Please dad, once you know you can not freak out about it. You need to be nice about it. Please for Nessie's sake, for me. Please Dad, i'm begging."

"She's pregnant isn't she!? I knew it. Wait till I see Jacob, i'm going to have strong words with that kid, I always knew he was a bad influence." Charlie fumed down the phone.

"Dad, please! As if. Do you think I would be calm about it if she was pregnant at this moment in time!? You just have to wait to find out. But please Dad, be nice to her about it. It's what she wants."

_*back to the present*_

Alice made a big deal out of the 'drinks and movies' night at The Cullens, as per usual no one expected any less from her. The Cullens were going to be joined by Billy Black, Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater. Also, Seth and Leah Clearwater was coming to. Leah had finally learnt how to tolerate us and the smell, she's actually pretty nice when she's not being a total bitch.

Although, it was more because it was Jacob's demand as she was part of his pack and he was the Alpha so she had to do as he said. It also had something to do with the fact that Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, and she had to be nice to the person a fellow pack member had imprinted on 'Wolf Rules'.

Esme was in the kitchen with Carlisle getting out the beer's for the guests. We obviously didn't need them, it was more like a prop than anything. Even though we only needed this prop for Charlie's sake, he was still on the 'need to know' thing: still.

The doorbell chimed two times and Edward rushed for the door. Standing in the tall doorway was Billy, Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah.

"Hey Edward." Seth said as he just walked through the door.

I went and sat beside Renesmee, who seriously needed calming down, placed one of my hands on her shoulders as the guests started pouring through the door to the living room.

Edward and Jacob joined me and Renesmee on the long, beige couch. Jacob and Renesmee hand in hand on one side of the couch, Edward and I curled into each other on the other.

Then, the rest of the Cullen family joined us, Esme with the drinks and refreshments. Alice and Jasper sat on the one seater intertwined into one another, Rosalie and Emmett sat beside Jacob and Renesmee in the middle of the couch. Rosalie put one hand on Renesmee's face and whispered 'It's okay darling. You'll be fine' and winked at her. Renesmee relaxed a little. Esme and Carlisle stood in the far corner of the room hand in hand. Whilst the rest of the guests sat on the corner suite around near the doorway.

"So, are we gunna here this big news or what? Nessie, Jake!?"- No one answered Charlie. "Bells? Edward? Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Renesmee and Jacob both sighed. They stood up, moved to the fire place, took a deep breath and looked into each others eyes. They turned to face the rest of the people staring at them, waiting for an explanation...


	4. What would they say if they all knew? P2

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story is still from Bella's point of view. Renesmee and Jacob tell everyone the news of their engagement. But does it go down well?... Part two to this part of the story.

What would they say if they all knew? Part Two

They stood still, hand in hand. All eyes on them. Everyone sat waiting in anticipation, waiting for an answer. Charlie was sat next to Billy, he was getting impatient. I caught Renesmee's eye and she looked it me, nervous.

"It's okay Nessie, just tell them. You'll be fine, I promise". I whispered to her.

Jacob and Renesmee looked at each other for a moment. You could just see the love they had for each other.

"RENESMEE, JACOB! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!! ARE YOU PREGNANT!? YOU ARE ARN'T YOU!" Charlie shouted. I guess his patience had ran out.

"Charlie, calm down. Nessie is not pregnant. Renesmee is just nervous about your reaction to the news that she has. Renesmee please tell your grandfather. Please?". Edward replied to Charlie's little outburst.

"Okay here goes. Well you know how me and Jake love each other"- Charlie rolled his eyes at this fact, he thought they were too young, well Renesmee anyway- "Well we have decided that we are going to, um, get married. Were engaged!".

Charlie sat there blank. Billy clapped and sed "Congratulations, I am so happy for you both", Seth was on his feet hugging the newly engaged couple. Leah and Sue sat smiling and then said "congratulations".

Charlie still sat silent. I walked over too him as everyone else was on their feet, apart from Billy who was sat in his wheelchair. "Dad, c'mon. Be happy for Renesmee. She's happy and it's what she wants.". I said as I sat with him on the sofa.

"Bells, when you and Edward told me you were engaged, I wasn't, well, I wasn't too happy about it. And now it seems like it's happening again. But, like with you and Edward, I trust her judgement. If this is what she wants, well then, she can have it. I give my blessing. I better go and congratulate them." He replied, stress was the emotion his eyes gave off.

He stood up, patted my shoulder and walked over to where Renesmee and Jacob stood. "Hey kids, congratulations. Im so happy for you." He said as politely as he could. A big grin from one ear to the other.

"Thanks grandpa, I really do love Jacob. I wouldn't do this otherwise. Im so happy you approve." Renesmee replied, this was the only thing she wanted: Charlie to approve.

"Yeah Charlie, thanks. I will never _ever_ do anything to hurt Renesmee. She is my life, my soul. Every thing about me is centred towards her. I truly love her, with all of my heart, body and soul. I promise to love and protect her forever and always." He looked at Renesmee with puppy dog eyes.

I understood why Nessie loved Jacob, I had to once. I was so happy that they were together. Truly happy and optimistic about their future together. I knew that she was in good hands and I knew she was truly blissful.

"Yeah yeah, come here you give your old grandpa an hug!". Charlie replied, tears in his eyes.

I guess there wasn't really anything to worry about. Charlie was fine about the engagement, Renesmee and Jacob were happy and my daughter was going to get married to the man she loved most.

The celebrations continued for most of the night, laughs and jokes and Charlie even through in some embarrassing stories from my human life. Edward found them funny until I give him a dig in the rib which obviously hurt and he shut up after that.

Renesmee was curled up asleep on Rosalie. Since the whole birth thing with Renesmee and Rose taking care of me, Rose and I had become really close. I loved Rosalie and so did Nessie. I would be thankful to her for the rest of my existence.


	5. The Plan

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story is still from Bella's point of view. The big day has been set and all the planning is taking place. But will everything go to plan? ...

**The Plan**

The wedding date had been set. It was going to be in the summer, August 15th. SO we had exactly one month to the wedding. Renesmee had left Alice in charge of the wedding arrangements, we all knew how Alice loved all of this.

"Arww No!! Please god no!" Alice muttered to herself as me, Nessie, Alice, Rose and Esme sat in the living room of the Cullen house. The rest was out hunting. Alice was doing wedding arrangements and looking to see if they would work out.

"What is it now Alice!?" Renesmee asked worriedly.

"The DJ has double booked! What a stupid, moronic idiot! Im going to have to find a new DJ!" Alice answered.

"But if he's double booked why can't he do ours and then not do the other?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Because"- Alice paused and giggled- "Our family scare him!". She burst into a thunder of laughter. And we all followed.

"Scared of our family! Why would he think that!" Rose joked.

A week had passed and Alice had found a new DJ: one that was not scared or intimidated by our family. Today was the day that Renesmee, Alice, Rosalie and I was going to pick out a wedding dress. We were going shopping in Seattle. Alice wanted to shop in L.A but we couldn't: people would know where different.

"It sucks being a stupid vampire 'You can't go to L.A you'll sparkle!'" She fumed when Carlisle broke the news that L.A was off the list. "Arrghh! God this sucks. Were going to have to settle for Seattle then. They have a Harrods store. That will just have to do!"

We walked through the doors to the Harrods store and Alice pulled us straight to the Wedding section. Renesmee had decided she wanted both me and Edward to walk her down the aisle. Also, she had chosen Rosalie as her chief bridesmaid and Alice has her 'deputy chief bridesmaid' as she put it.

We walked through the wedding department, looking at so many beautiful dresses Alice picked up four beautiful dresses, one for me, one for Rosalie, one for herself and another for Renesmee.

"The dress is a surprise to you Nessie. Well for now at least. Your gonna love it, I've seen it. I promise!" Alice said enthusiastically. Renesmee didn't look to optimistic about the surprise.

"Oh, Nessie c'mon! I see things remember! Your going to love it. Oh yeah, that reminds me.. I've got to pick out a dress for Esme and Renee too. When does Renee arrive Bella?" Alice asked.

Wow, Renee! I totally forgot. My mother was coming in just two weeks. She bought the story that Renesmee was Edward's cousin from his biological family and that we adopted her as she had no where else to go.

"Um, on the 8th. Her and Phil are going to stay at Charlie's and Charlie's staying at Billy's. Wow, that's gonna be complicated!" I replied to Alice.

"Yeah right, okay. So, were all wearing long, backless red dresses, except Renesmee of course."

"Woah, wait." I butted in. "Whose all? Exactly."

"Um, Me, Rose, You, Renee, Esme... Why? Is that wrong or something?"

"What? No its not wrong. I just thought I was going to be wearing a suit or something! Yanno something traditional." I replied.

"Traditional? Since when have vampires/ half vampires had to do anything traditional!? Trust me Bella, leave everything to me."

"I trust you and it's not me who you should be saying this too. It's not my wedding."

"Right okay! Can we try this darn dress on now. Yanno Alice, I thought it was only wrong for the Groom to see the dress before the wedding, not the bride!?" Renesmee muttered.

"Nessie look, you are going to see the dress and you ARE going to love it. Stop moaning." Alice replied.

"She did this to me too darling. She just loves these things. Let her deal with this." When I said this, Alice stuck out her tongue.

"Can we try these dresses on now Alice?" Rose asked, politely.

"Yes, right. Rose first, then me, Bella and then Renesmee."

Rose walked out of the changing room. Her beautiful face in a smile. She wore a long, satin, deep red dress with silver heels. The dress draped down her long back, wow, she looked stunning. Alice had the same dress on as Rosalie, she looked just simply amazing. Now way could I pull this off, not standing next to them two anyway.

I changed into the red dress that Alice had chosen, walked out into the hallway where the rest of the girls were. They gasped.

"Wow mom. You look so beautiful" Renesmee commented, "Bella, that's stunning!" Rosalie continued and Alice said "Wow that's great. Now I see why Edward loves you and your body so much!". If I could blush, my cheeks would be as red as the dress.

"Right, Nessie. Your turn." Alice said to Renesmee pushing her into the changing room where the surprise dress was.

Renesmee walked out of the changing room with a beautiful ball gown on. It was as white as vampire skin, it had tiny straps on that led to a low cut back, it stuck out in front of her. She wore matching white, pointy heels. She looked, there was no words for the way Renesmee looked right now. If i could of cried, i would need buckets!

"Wow" was all any of us could say.

"Thank you Alice, this is amazing! I love you all so much!"

"Now it's just the suits for the boys and were good to go!"


	6. The Night Before Tomorrow

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story is still from Bella's point of view. It's the night before the wedding, does Renesmee have pre-wedding jitters? Does she want to go through with it? ...

The Night Before Tomorrow. 

Tomorrow was the day of Renesmee's wedding. Renesmee, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Renee and I gathered at the Cullen house for a 'Hen Night', well kind of. Jacob, Edward, Jasper, Emmett Billy, Charlie, Quil and Embry all gathered at Billy's house.

As Jacob's best men, Quil and Embry had organised the 'Bachelor Party' and Renesmee warned them that no strippers were allowed and not too much alcohol. Before Edward left with his brother's we had a little chat about the events that were taking place at Billy's that night.

_*flashback*_

"Edward, I mean it. DO NOT let Jacob drink too much tonight. For Renesmee." I warned as we sat in our cottage.

"I won't love. I promise. I love it when your bossy like that". He giggled and then his hard, cool lips were pressing passionately against mine. I hated when he did this, I always lost my concentration.

"Edward seriously." But he continued, kissing the lining of my jaw, then down to my neck and then to my collar bone. "Oh what the hell!" I brought his face back up to my lips, and we continued blissfully into the wintry night.

_*present_*

"So, Alice what have you got planned for tonight?" Renesmee wondered.

"Well, Esme and Renee are going to be having a 'girly chat' most of the night so they're not included. So I thought we would watch a couple of movies, and have our own girly chat and listen to some music."

"Sounds fun" Rosalie replied. "Can we start with the chat first? I'm not really up for the movies right now."

"Yeah me either. Lets start with the chat." Renesmee responded.

We laughed and joked for hours on end listening to the Dirty Dancing soundtrack and Alice and Rosalie was doing the dancing to "Time of my Life". Rosalie was Johnny and Alice was Baby. When they did the lift, Rosalie tickled Alice and she squirmed in Rosalie's arms which turned into a laughing fit.

Once everything had settled down, we started to have a real, deep girly chat.

"So you ready for tomorrow, Nessie?" Rosalie asked Renesmee who was carefully tucked into Rosalie's arms.

"Um, I don't know. I-I-I" she stuttered.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Rosalie responded.

"I love Jacob, I really do. But, I don't know. I feel as though I've jumped into this."

"Pre-wedding jitters, sweetie?" Rose asked.

"Nessie, I had those to, its only natural babe. But if you love him you will do it. No matter how scared or unsure you are." Alice said. "Some people say that love isn't enough. And trust me it is, everyone has problems but I can see how much you too love each other and are meant to be. Do as you feel honey. You know you love him."

Renesmee broke down in Rosalie's arms. Alice and I went straight next to them and hugged them tightly. So, I started to sing the song Jacob and I used to sing to her to calm her down when she used to cry when she was younger.

_A gentle breeze on hushabye mountain,_

_softly blows over lullaby bay._

_It fills the sails, of boats that are waiting_

_waiting to sail ur worries away._

_It isn't to far to hushabye mountain_

_and your boat waits down by the quay._

_The wind of night so softly are sighing_

_soon they will fly your troubles to sea._

_So close your eyes on hushabye mountain_

_wave goodbye to cares of day_

_and ill watch your boat from hushabye mountain,_

_as you sail far away_

_from lullaby bay._

_[thanks to Laura Goodchild for this lullaby]_

She calmed down and fell into a long, deep sleep. She looked so beautiful when she slept. I could watch her for hours.

"Don't worry, Bella. I can still see the wedding taking place tomorrow. She's just got a case of cold feet." Alice assured me. "Trust me, she's going to look stunning, and from a glimpse I've just got - which I could have done without viewing- you and Edward are going to be having lots of fun on the night, I thought that's what the Bride and Groom did".

I hit Alice on the arm and her and Rosalie giggled. "Could you please not peek into mine and Edwards love life, thank you." We all broke into laughter.

The night continued this way. It was just a short time before Renesmee would walk down the aisle, just like I had 7 years ago...


	7. The Big Day Part One

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story is still from Bella's point of view. The big day has arrived and the wedding is one big happy place. This is part one, it involves getting ready and the ceremony....

**The Big Day- Part One**

Today is the day. Today is the day that Renesmee and Jacob would become Man and Wife. Alice had Renesmee locked away in her big bathroom, just the way she imprisoned me on my wedding day. This kinda seemed as though history was repeating itself, like dejavu.

Alice had a strict regime to keep the Bride and Groom away from each other. So she had Jacob, Quil, Embry, Edward, Charlie, Billy, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle in Rosalie's bathroom. Jacob was not allowed to leave that room or he would feel the wrath of Alice and Renesmee had to follow the same rules.

In Alice's bathroom was Renesmee, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Renee and I all getting ready for the wedding. The red, satin dresses hung at the end of the long bathroom next to the sparkling white dress for Renesmee.

"Rose can you do Renesmee's hair please. I need to do Bella's, she can not do it herself." I shot her a snarling and she pulled her tongue.

"Renesmee could you stop shaking please, I can't get the clip to stay in properly."

"Renesmee, darling. Your going to be fine, do you want me to go see Jacob before Alice imprisons me here." I said, shooting a sarcastic look towards Alice.

"Um, yes please Mom. Tell him I love him please and that I can't wait for him to become my Husband."

I nodded, kissed her head and said "I love you darling. I am so proud of you" and tears filled her eyes.

I walked out of Alice's bedroom and across the hall to Rosalie and Emmett's room. I knocked on the door and said "Hey guys, it's me Bella. Can I come in." Edward answered the door.

"Hello love. Come on in. I think we need your help in calming Jacob down." He laughed at this and gestured for me to walk in.

Jacob sat on the floor, curled into a ball with his arms tightly wrapped around his knees and his head pressed against it. "Jake, you okay!? Jake c'mon get up." He held out his hand and I lifted him up, effortlessly. We sat on the bed, me on one side, Jacob in the middle and Edward on the other side.

I placed my hand on Jacob's knee to stop the annoying shaking and Edward placed his hand on his shoulder. "Jacob, when Bella and I got married, well um, I never told you this Bella, but I was really nervous but I knew that I loved her. I loved her too much too be nervous. I got over it and pulled myself together for Bella. You need to do the same thing, pull yourself together for Renesmee." Edward told Jacob.

Jacob relaxed a little at Edwards speech, so I decided that I would give my own little pep talk. "Jake, when I married Edward, I didn't want it. I didn't believe in marriage, I hated the fact I was getting married. But now, I look back and think why? Why did I act like that? Because marrying Edward was the best decision I had ever made. I loved Edward to much to not give him what he wants. Do this for Renesmee. Your supposed to be in my family Jacob, i've always said that." I winked at him and got his hand in kissed it.

"Thanks you guys. I do love Renesmee and I do want to marry her. But yanno nerves are part of wedding's right!? And Bells, even though your technically not my best man, you are and will always be my best man." He kissed my cheek and gave Edward a dig in the arm. "Anyway, I best go and get ready for my wedding. I do really love Renesmee yanno, I wont hurt her: promise. Oh and err, i'm really happy you guys are going to be my parents-in-law." He laughed and walked away into Rosalie's bathroom.

"Oh hey, one more thing, Renesmee said she loves you and cannot wait for you to become her husband." His face lit up, he smiled and walked into the bathroom.

"Edward, thank you for helping out Jacob. I know that Renesmee will appreciate it. And so did I, I love you so much." He cut me off with a kiss, the kind of kiss that should be illegal.

"Isabella Cullen. God, I still haven't got used to that! Well anyway, I love you. Forever and Forever and Forever."

"And Always." He pushed me back onto the bad and leaned over me, kissing me on the lips, my jaw, my neck, my collar bone. That's when someone interrupted. They coughed and said "Do you guys mind?" Emmett. Darn it and darn him!

"What do you want Emmett?" Edward asked sourly.

"There is actually other people in here Edward yanno. We don't want to see you and Bella at it do we? And anyway, you need to hurry and get ready Bella there is only an hour and half. And Edward you too!" Emmett interrupted.

"Right. I think I better go love. I love you and I will see you in an hour. See ya!"

"Love you to. See you in a bit." Edward replied.

I left the room and walked back into the big bathroom. Renesmee was just getting her make up done by Alice. She looked beautiful, her hair was half up half down with curls. She wore a silver, diamond tiara that held up some of her hair.

"Wow darling. You look am-az-ing! Jacob's not gonna no what hit him!" I said as I walked past her and kissed her head.

"Bella, where have you been!? You need your hair and make up done! You've been ages!" Alice almost shouted at me.

"Sorry, um, Edward distracted me. Im here now, lets get to work."

"Okay it's time to go. Edward, Jasper and Emmett is at the end of the stairs waiting for us. I will walk first and meet Jasper, then Rose will meet Emmett and then Bella who will wait at the end with Edward for Renesmee. Renesmee you will be in the middle of your parents. Right, lets get this show on the road!" Alice instructed.

At the bottom of the grand staircase, Esme played the piano so beautifully. As the bridesmaid and I walked down she played a piece that Edward composed: Bella's Lullaby.

Alice walked first, she met Jasper and then they walked down the red carpet in the middle of the guests. Rosalie and Emmett walked next, and I walked down and went to meet Edward. As I reached Edward, he grabbed my hand and whispered into my ear "You look dazzling love."

Then the moment we had all been waiting for, Esme changed the tune from Bella's Lullaby to the traditional Wedding March. Renesmee turned around the corner and started walking down the staircase. She was so elegant, so beautiful.

She looked like an angel sent down from heaven. Her skin shined in the lights around the room, her long hair draped along her shoulders, her face in a huge smile, her eyes sparkled, she looked a million dollars.

As she reached Edward and I she took in a deep breath and took our arms and we linked as we walked down the aisle.

"Wow, Renesmee. You look lovely darling. I love you and im proud of you" Edward told her.

"Renesmee, I love you and I am so proud of you." I whispered.

As we reached Jacob, his face looked shocked and startled. He whispered "Wow, I love you, beautiful". Edward and I kissed either side of her cheek and she smiled. Edward placed Renesmee's hand into Jacob's and the ceremony began.

Renesmee and Jacob had written vows for each other. They thought it would be more special.

The vicar said "Now if you would say the vows you both have prepared for each other. Mr Black, You first."

"Okay. Renesmee, from the moment we met, I knew that I loved you. Everyday since that day my love has only grown. I love you more today but less than tomorrow. You are the last thing on my mind at night and the first thing on my mind in the morning. I promise to love, care and cherish you for the rest of our existence. I will never hurt you. You are my life, my soul, my all."

I don't think there was a dry house in the room once Jacob had finished his speech. "Now, Miss Cullen. Your turn."

Renesmee took a deep breath and continued. "Jacob Black. For as long as I could remember you have not only been my love and my soul mate, but also my best friend. I couldn't have asked for much more than what you have given me. All I dream about is you and our future. Your my heart, my mind, my everything. I love you, forever and always."

"Forever and Always." He whispered back.

"Okay, the rings please." Quil passed Jacob Renesmee's ring and the priest said "Repeat after me. I Jacob Black"

"I Jacob Black"

"Take you Renesmee Carlie Cullen"

"Take you Renesmee Carlie Cullen"

"Take you to be my lawful wedded wife"

"Take you to be my lawful wedded wife" and Jacob placed the ring on Renesmee's finger.

"Now you Renesmee". Rosalie passed her Jacob's ring.

"Repeat after me. I Renesmee Carlie Cullen"

"I Renesmee Carlie Cullen"

"Take you Jacob Black"

"Take you Jacob Black"

"Take you to be my lawful wedded husband"

"Take you to be my lawful wedded husband" and Renesmee placed the ring on Jacob's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

With that Jacob kissed Renesmee and everyone cheered.


	8. The Big Day Part Two

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story is still from Bella's point of view. The big day has arrived and the wedding is one big happy place. This is part two, it involves the wedding reception and leaving for the honeymoon...

The Big Day- Part Two

The after the ceremony, all the guests moved outside. Alice had prepared a dance floor with flashing lights for the evening guests. The DJ had arrived on time and new guests started to turn up.

Only close family and friends were invited to the day, which meant Jacob's family, his pack and Sam's pack and then The Cullens and Charlie and Renee and Phil. Renesmee also thought it would be a good idea to invite the Denali clan which included Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and their newest member Garrett. Garrett had also taken interest in Kate so they were now a couple.

On the night, Renesmee had invited the Amazon Coven: She was very fond of Zafrina even when she was a baby. Also, she invited the Irish and the Egyptian Coven.

It was time for the speeches and Jacob was up first. He stood tall and proud in his Black Armani Suit with a ecstatic Renesmee at his side.

"First of all"- He began- " I just want to say a big thanks to everyone who has come today, I know you have travelled a long way. Also, I would like to say my new wife, Renesmee Black, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and I love you. The bridesmaids look dazzling. And I would like to thank my new Parents; Edward and Bella for giving me their blessing to marry Renesmee, I owe you my soul for that."- Edward butted in "You might just" and everyone laughed, Jacob continued.

"And the biggest thanks of the night goes to Alice Cullen. She has organised every detail of this wedding and has made it one of the most precious days of my life. I am truly grateful. Thank you all for coming and now a toast"- Jacob raised his glass- "To this new Mr and Mrs Black!". He kissed Renesmee as everyone said "To the new Mr and Mrs Black" and cheered.

Edward and I stood snuggled into one another watching Renesmee and Jacob have their first dance to Gavin Degraw's- We Belong Together. As they danced, Jacob was playing with her hair, mesmerized. I swear, it was impossible for that boy to love her more than he already did, but you could see the love still growing for her in his eyes. I knew she was in good hands, I could definitely trust Jacob.

Edward and I started to join everyone on the dance floor as Frank Sinatra's- The way you look tonight played in the moonlight, the stars shining down on us. I was so in love with Edward at this moment, nothing could ever change that. He played with my hair as we swayed side to side and I had my arms tight around his waist, I couldn't get enough of him.

"Are you happy Edward?" I asked, curious what was on his mind.

"Of course I am, Im with you forever and forever and forever."

"No, I don't mean that. I mean with the marriage thing? There's something on your mind, I can see it. I just don't know what it is." I pleaded with him to tell me.

"I am happy. I trust Jacob and Renesmee. But, I know that when they are away, they're going to be.. intimate. I'm just worried something will happen."

"Edward, I know you worry and so do I. But we have to trust her now. She's made her life with Jacob, she's responsible enough to know to use protection. That is if she can get pregnant. No one actually knows that."

"I know, I know. Well, anyway tonight we can be on our own." He winked and giggled. Then his hard cool lips were crushing against mine. I would have gone home there and then to have Edward to myself but an there was an announcement.

I hadn't noticed that Alice had took Renesmee to get changed into her 'travelling clothes'. I guess it was time for them to leave already.

"Could the Newlyweds Mr and Mrs Black please come out here, their limo is waiting!" Emmett shouted over the microphone.

Alice shot out of the door first and then Renesmee and Jacob followed. On their way passed the kissed Charlie and Billy on the cheeks said "thanks for coming, see you when we get him" and then come straight to me and Edward.

"Mom, Dad. I love you so much. I'm going to miss you." Renesmee cried.

"Yeah mom. See you later!" Jacob joked. "But seriously thank you for this. We'll see you when we get back. C'mon Nessie, where going to be late."

"Bye everyone thanks for coming." Nessie shouted over the crowd of people laughing and joking. "C'mon Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.. "

And that's all I heard as they got into the limo and they left for Isle Esme. Edward and I left as soon as Jacob and Renesmee was gone. We jumped over the river and went straight to our little cottage. As we walked through the door Edward cradled me in his arms.

"Now where were we?" He kissed me so passionately. I loved this none sleeping business, that meant I had more time for Edward.

The night continued in this blissful way, we had forever and ever and ever to be together...


	9. Back to Isle Esme Renesmee POV

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story is now from Renesmee's point of view and how her and Jacob's relationship goes on the honeymoon...

Back to Isle Esme

Jacob Black. My new Husband. My one and only love, my soul mate, my everything.

So, Esme let me have the island that Carlisle got for her. We arrived at Isle Esme midday. This was the place that Mom and Dad had their honeymoon, where I was conceived. This was mine and Jacob's alone time.

We didn't get much alone time, what with Dad and Mom not being overly keen on our relationship. We didn't really get time to be together, like together, together. People always got in the way, with there disapprovals and judgements. But this was honeymoon and I was going to do what I wanted. No one could interfere here. I was going to have a real honeymoon with Jacob, alone.

"Wow this is am-az-ing!" Jacob said as we reached the mansion that was situated in the middle of the exotic, Isle Esme. "Now come here you!" Jacob pulled me up into his big, muscular arms and held me close and tight to his chest as his hot, smooth lips moved passionately against mine. He stopped as we got through the doors of the mansion.

"Hey! I wasn't done kissing you yet!" I said as my feet touched the floor.

"I know, I wasn't either. I've got to get the bags and then we'll finished were we left off" he replied. Did he not want me? Did he not want us to sleep together for the first time? Then he grinned my favourite, perfect, cheeky grin and winked at me.

He put me down gently and got our bags. We wandered around the house. In the kitchen there was a patio door leading out onto the beach. The sand was browny-gold, sparkling in the sunlight, the ocean was clear, blue and shining from the bright sun burning above.

For most of the day we sat in the movie room watching comedies and romantics. No one could or had ever loved someone as much as I adored Jacob right now. He was the best thing I had gained from this life.

We sat and snuggled, intertwined into one another for two whole days without moving: only to eat. I started to get impatient, this was my honeymoon for God's sake! So I confronted Jake.

"Jake." I almost whispered his name.

"Yeah" he answered looking at me then back at the T.V not paying much attention to me.

"Is this really all we are going to do!?" He stared at me, confused. I sighed. I guess i was going to have to explain to him what I meant. I took a deep breath and continued. "It's just this is our honeymoon and all we have done is sit and watch movies for 3 days!"

He cut me off with a kiss, a very intimate meaningful kiss. Maybe I was getting through to him. "I get it"- He stopped kissing me and leant back- "You want to take this into the bedroom? He stared at me with his deep, brown eyes, my fingers twisted in his hair.

"Yes." I stuttered.

He laughed once. "You sure about that." and giggled again. Then he started kissing me more erotically and ferociously. He wrapped my legs around his waist as he took his top off. His perfectly toned body right in front of, tempting me, teasing me. He pushed me back gently and leant over me. His hot body locked over my body as my hands caressed his hair. His hands rubbed all over my back as our lips moved in synchronization.

"To the bedroom" he whispered as he picked me up. And we went to the big, white bedroom and continued..

It was morning again, I lay on top of Jacob. The scent of Jacob sent my head into a daze. I loved him so much, no one could ever make me lose my concentration like he did, unintentionally.

"Hey honey." He whispered into my ear. "How you feeling?"

"Happy." I whispered back. I wasn't lying, I was completely blissed out. I don't think I could get a better night than last night. it was completely perfect in every way. I finally had Jacob all to myself and I was having a real honeymoon. It was the best honeymoon ever!

"Me too. I love you Renesmee Black." He whispered into my ear and kissed my head.

Renesmee Black. Wow! I would have to get used to that. I smiled, "I love you too." Then we kissed and picked up were we left off last night..


	10. Isle Esme Jacob POV

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story is now from Jacob's point of view and how his and Renesmee's relationship goes on the honeymoon...

Isle Esme

We arrived at Isle Esme around noon-ish. I heard this was were Bella and Edward- my new in laws- had their honeymoon and wow! They was right, this place is amazing! I would have to thank them sincerely.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I said to Nessie as we reached the big house. "Now come here you!"

I pulled Renesmee into my arms, her scent sent my head into a daze. I held her close to my chest, i didn't want to let her go but I wasn't sure how far I wanted this to go just yet. Our lips moved in synchronization. Her smooth lips made me tremble. I stopped as we got through the door, I didn't want to take this too far just yet.

"Hey! I wasn't done kissing you yet!" She said. This made me feel awful. I didn't want Renesmee to read to much into it, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I just wasn't sure if I was ready, or if she was ready. I hung my head.

"I know, I wasn't either. I've got to get our bags and then we'll finish were we left off." I smiled and winked and then went to get our bags.

I hated to do this too her. I know she wanted to have sex whilst we were here and so did I, but I wanted it to be perfect. She mentioned the issue once or twice.

_*flashback*_

"Jake, on our honeymoon. I mean is it going to be a real honeymoon? Or just hanging out like always." Renesmee asked. She caught me off guard.

I had thought about this over and over and I knew that I wanted her, all of her.

"It is going to be a real honeymoon sweetheart, I promise." I replied.

"Thank you. I can't wait" ...

_*present*_

I knew we didn't or wouldn't get much alone time back home, so I wanted to do everything here that couldn't happen much at home. People just interfere so much with our relationship, I know Edward still didn't trust me much. I wasn't too sure about Bella. But they just don't understand how much I truly and deeply love Renesmee, I love her more than I have ever loved anybody, at all. I loved her more than I loved Bella anyway. I think that could be a reason that Edward didn't trust me much.

We walked around the big house hand in hand. We reached the kitchen and through the patio doors was an amazing view and the way to the beach. The golden brown sand glistened as the beaming, hot sun shined down on us. Renesmee looked beautiful in the sunlight, her ivory skin dazzled me.

We sat and watch movies for days, only moving to eat. We kissed a lot, but no sex. Not yet. Renesmee and I sat intertwined watching a comedy from years ago, but it still got us laughing: It was called Superbad.

"Jake." Renesmee almost whispered..

"Yeah." I looked at her and then carried on watching the T.V. I wasn't sure what was up with her. I was confused. But I could probably guess: The big bad sex issue.

"Is this all were going to do!?" She screamed at me! I just looked at her: blank. She sighed and continued. "It's just, this is our honeymoon and all we have done is sit and watch movies, for 3 days!"

I understood. It was the sex thing. I think now was the time, and this would be perfect. She started to continue and I cut her off with a kiss. A passionate, intimate kiss. "I get it"- I stopped kissing her and leant back- "You want to take this to the bedroom?" I stared into her beautiful, electric blue eyes for a moment. She twisted her fingers into my hair.

"Yes." She stuttered on the word. Did she really want this? She sounded as though she was unsure.

I laughed once. "You sure about that." and giggled again. Then I started kissing her more erotically and ferociously. I wrapped her long, smooth legs around my waist as I took my top off. Her perfect, beautiful face stared at me in anticipation and happiness. I locked my body over hers as her hands caressed my hair. I rubbed my hands all over her back as our lips moved in synchronization.

"To the bedroom" I whispered as I picked her up. And we went to the big, white bedroom and continued..

I woke again in the morning, the sun shining through the blinds, the smell of the ocean brushed passed my face. I stared down at Renesmee, she was still sleeping. She looked so calm and peaceful and even more beautiful than ever. God, I loved her so much. No matter how many times I said that, no one could grasp the love I possessed for her.

She lay on top of me, and she woke up.

"Hey honey"- I whispered into her ear- "How you feeling?"

"Happy", she answered. That was good. That is all I wanted, for Renesmee to be happy. It made me happy, seeing her happy and knowing that the fear and anxiousness of sex has just disappeared. Last night was completely and utterly perfect.

"Me too." I whispered and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Renesmee Black." Renesmee Black. That had a good ring to it! She was my wife, officially mine for as long as we both shall live.

She smiled and whispered back "I love you too."

We started kissing passionately and carried on from where we left off last night...


	11. Coming Home

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story is now from Renesmee's point of view. This is just a brief paragraph. Jacob and Renesmee are returning home from their honeymoon. But Renesmee isn't too well What is it? Is history going to repeat itself? ....

Coming home

Me and Jacob lay on the outside lounger, the breeze of the wind blowing in our hair, the smell of the ocean and the burning sand wafting past our faces. Jacob wrapped me in his arms, I lay still not wanting to disturb the peace around us. We had been on Isle Esme for one week now and due to go home tomorrow.

Lately, I had been so tired and all I wanted to do was eat. Even human food sounded really appetizing and I normally went with my vampire instinct and had blood for food. I craved chocolate and just wanted to go to bed or lounge about, cuddled up to Jacob watching movies, and um, did I mention food?

What was wrong with me? I didn't understand why I was acting this way? Yesterday, I cried at Titanic and I don't really cry at the film at all. It seemed like my hormones were all over the place and I felt sick in the morning's. What the hell was up with me!?

Jacob packed our bags whilst I slept. We were headed home and I felt exhausted, I was going to have to speak to Carlisle about this, maybe I was coming down with something. Who knew? Jacob looked worried, I was just sleeping, lounging and eating.

_*flashback*_

Me and Jacob lay in the huge, king sized bed in the white room. For hours we had done this, it had become quite a routine lately.

"Renesmee, this is all we have done for like two days and you have slept most of it. All you do is eat, sleep and throw up! What the hell is wrong with you? Im worried about you." Jacob kind of shouted. His little outburst frightened me a little.

"Jacob, how the hell am I supposed to know? Am I a doctor? No. Can I read symptoms and tell you what the hell is wrong? No. I don't know anything. We will just have to wait till we get home and ask Carlisle, it's probably just a bug or something."

_*present*_

I could tell he wanted to get me home as soon as possible, and to be honest, I wanted to get home. I wanted to know what was wrong with me, why I was like this. I was just a few short hours away from finding out what was wrong with me.

Me and Jake arrived at the Cullen house at around midday. Everyone was so welcoming, Mom and Dad through their arms around me and everyone was shouting "Welcome Home" at me. I didn't feel up to this. I was so tired and starving, my legs felt as thought they were going to collapse right there and then. So I went and sat down in the living room.

"Renesmee are you okay?"....


	12. Unexpected News

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story is now from Bella's point of view. On the return of Renesmee and Jacob, The Cullen's find out some unexpected news they thought wasn't possible....

Unexpected News

Me and Edward sat in the living room of the Cullen House, watching the sun rise. Renesmee and Jacob was due to arrive home today, they had spent a week on Isle Esme together. I couldn't wait to see them, I missed them so much. We had never been apart, we had spent forever together.

Renesmee and Jacob arrived home at around midday. Everyone welcomed them home with open arms and was shouting "Welcome home" when they came through the door. Me and Edward wrapped out arms around Renesmee and pulled her into a tight hug. But, when we hugged her, she felt fragile and weak. She felt as though she was going to collapse in my arms. She unravelled our arms and went and sat down in the living room in between Rose and Alice.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" Rosalie asked worried, just like the rest of us. She looked exhausted what had they been doing whilst on their honeymoon for her to get like this.

I looked straight at Jacob, he looked distressed and worried, like he was hurting to see her like this. His head hung low and his eyes looked strained. His shoulders were slouched and his hand was tucked into his jean pockets.

"Jacob!?" Edward asked, Renesmee hadn't answered Rosalie's question.

"Bella, Edward, Carlisle. Can I talk to you alone please." Jacob replied. We walked out of the living room and into the dining room. Edward held my hand tight.

"Do you know what's going on Edward? Has Jacob told you in his mind?" I asked Edward. He nodded once, his face had grown distressed just like Jacob's. We sat down on the large table.

"Jake, what the hell is going on!?" I asked.

"I- don't- know."- He looked as though he was going to cry. "She's just been so exhausted for nearly the whole week. She's been eating loads, drinking. It's like a routine, eat, drink, sleep. She is even eating human food more, she craves it. I don't understand, Carlisle what is wrong with her? I need to know."

"Carlisle, they have had sex. Is it possible for her to be... Pregnant?" Edward asked Carlisle.

Pregnant!? Was that even possible!? How could this happen?

"Carlisle, please tell me if this is possible. I need to know." I almost whispered. I was in shock.

Carlisle spoke calmly. "Well, I have been doing some research. I put our knowledge together and found it could be happen."

"How though Carlisle? How!!?" Jacob fumed.

Edward just sat silent. Like he wasn't in this conversation, he was in his own little bubble. His face angry. I was so shocked, none of us knew this could happen, none of us expected this.

"Well, we know that vampires and humans can produce children. And, we know that werewolves can also have babies with humans. You both share the same amount of chromosomes. Renesmee is half human and half vampire, you Jacob are fully human as you are only a shape-shifter. So basically, in your relationship there is one and a half human and half vampire, so yes, you and Renesmee can have children." Carlisle explained to us.

"But, but. What will it be? Will it hurt her?" I asked, I needed to know what Renesmee was going to go through, would it be like what I was like or not?

"Well the baby will most like be three-quarter human and a quarter vampire. I presume that it will be in the womb for about 5-6 months, Renesmee would give birth normally and the baby will live upto the age of around 200-300 years. Hopefully, the only hurting she will get is labour, as a normal human would. However, I do not know if it would be able to shift into a werewolf, or be venomous. I doubt it would be venomous though because Renesmee isn't venomous nor are any others of her kind. "

We all sat in silence for a minute. Jacob had is head on the table. Edward's hands in fists, and I sat silent. Carlisle was calm and relaxed.

"We have to go and tell Renesmee, now." I pointed out.

We all left the dining room and walked into the living room were Renesmee was sat. Rosalie was sat beside her, she was eating chocolate and had a glass of milk in her hand. Rosalie and the rest of the vampires looked confused. Renesmee hardly ever ate human food, this was just confirming solidly what we already knew.

"Renesmee, darling. We need to tell you something. It may shock you, all of you." I gestured to the rest of the vampires that was scattered around the room as we sat on the floor at her feet.

"Nessie, im so sorry." Jacob said. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know.."

"Jacob? Mom? Dad what's wrong? You look furious." Renesmee asked confused and curious.

"Look Renesmee, We have some news for you, unexpected news." She stared at Carlisle, confused. "You are pregnant Renesmee, you are going to have a baby." He told her.

Her face dropped, her eyes was wide open. Shock completely masked her features. "What? How? What? How!?" She asked shaking her head as if to shake away what she had just heard.

"Wow, the saying 'history repeating itself' really does happen." Emmett commented sarcastically and Rosalie chucked a pillow at him and he shut up.

Carlisle explained to her and everyone else how Renesmee had become pregnant. I looked at Jacob sat next to Renesmee on the couch, his hand twisted around hers, his eyes more drawn now that his fears had been confirmed. I looked at Edward who was stood behind me. His eyes full of fury, like he was going to explode at any moment.

"Jacob, a word, outside please. Now!" Edward hissed through his teeth.

"Edward, don't. Please, not now." I said.

"Then when Bella? When is the best time. Jacob, NOW!" Edward almost shouted.

Renesmee looked upset and confused and scared. Rosalie had her arms wrapped around her whilst Renesmee hands held Jacob's She looked so fragile, I couldn't leave her but I couldn't allow Edward to hurt Jacob for Renesmee's sake

"I'll be back in a moment, darling. I love you, I'm so sorry" Jacob whispered into her hair...


	13. Fighting&Arguments never solve anything

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story is from Bella's point of view. The news of Renesmee's pregnancy starts a huge row, but between whom?...

Fighting and Arguments Never Solve Anything.

Jacob followed Edward outside into the warm, sunny day, well sunny for Forks anyway and the day was just about to get dark and ugly. I knew what was coming, Edward was going to kick off at Jacob for getting his 'Little Princess' pregnant. This was going to really hurt and upset Renesmee, I had to stop him.

To be quite honest, I didn't understand it. I was happy for Renesmee and Jacob, I was in her shoes once and Edward was in Jacob's. I went outside to were Jacob and Edward stood, Carlisle had followed and ordered everyone else to stay inside.

"HOW DARE YOU, JACOB! I TRUSTED YOU WITH HER, I GAVE HER TO YOU, AND YOU JUST TAKE ADVANTAGE! MY LITTLE GIRL AND YOU GO AND GET HER PREGNANT, SHE'S SO YOUNG!" Edward shouted at Jacob. "I trusted you" he whispered again, a disappointed look on his face.

"Edward, Bella. Look, I didn't know it was even possible for me and Renesmee to conceive a child, any less than you knew that Bella could conceive a child, when we had sex otherwise, I probably would have waited or used protection or prevent this somehow.." Jacob explained. He fell to his knees and put his face into his hands. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

"SORRY! SORRY? THAT DOESN'T EVEN COVER IT! YOU KNOCKED UP MY LITTLE GIRL! MY LITTLE RENESMEE! HOW COULD YOU! JACOB, I TRUSTED YOU WITH ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS IN MY LIFE, AND YOU JUST DESTROYED THAT TRUST!"

"Edward cut it out!" I said to him, as calmly as my voice would let me.

"Edward, son. Please calm down. fighting and arguments never solve anything. Renesmee is all we have to worry about right now. And she can't be stressed with the baby, it can only hurt her more." Carlisle attempted to calm Edward down. It obviously didn't work.

I walked over to were Edward stood and tightly wrapped my hand around his. He snatched it away quickly. "Edward! Stop! No one is to blame, no one knew this could happen. Face it, your little girl is growing up, and I trust Jacob. This is nobody's fault. We was here at one spell, remember?"

"That is totally irrelevant right now! This is not about us. How could you be so at ease with this Bella? How!? He got our little girl pregnant."

He tried to continue but I cut him off- "You mean the way you got _ME_ pregnant? Like how we didn't know I could conceive a child with you!?"

"This is a completely different situation Bella!"

"Edward! No it is not! Just stop. You are just making a big deal out of nothing!"

"Edward, Bella's right. I didn't know I swear." Jacob tried to reassure him as he stood up.

"You didn't know? That thought has always been in the back of your mind Jacob! And this is a big deal! RENESMEE IS PREGNANT FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Edward, man. Just calm down!" Jacob shouted.

Within a flash, Edward pounced at Jacob, his face turned into a mask of anger, a completely different person to the Edward I knew and loved. Carlisle and I flew in front of him and pushed him back before he got to Jacob.

"Edward! Get a grip mate! You can't just blame me for all of this, there is two of us involved here! You had sex with Bella on your honeymoon, and she was still _human!_" Jacob shouted at Edward.

That did it. Edward flew straight passed us and into Jacob they were fighting for about 30 seconds, both punching each others ribs, biting each other and trying to hurt each other anyway they could. Wow, it really was Vampires vs. Werewolves, natural enemies and all that.

"Emmett, Emmett! Get out here!" Carlisle shouted as we tried to pull Jacob and Edward off of each other.

Emmett flung through the door, Jasper by his side. Emmett grabbed Edward and pulled him back and Jasper got hold of Jacob.

"Edward! Please stop! This is going to hurt Renesmee, are you even considering her right now? Or are you just thinking about yourself? STOP!" I shouted at Edward.

They both stopped suddenly when they heard the soft, fragile voice stood in the doorway. "Dad? Jake? What the hell are you doing?" Renesmee said, Rosalie and Alice stood behind her.

Everyone turned to face the fragile Renesmee, horror written all over her face. Her face dropped as though she had just seen a ghost, she looked mortified. Her dad and her husband fighting, this just wasn't fair to her. She couldn't be stressed over these two, not right now!

Jacob fought for his breath. "It's nothing darling, go back in the living room, I just need to talk to Edward for a minute."

"Yeah sweetie, just go lie back down. We'll be in in a moment. I love you, darling." Edward answered.

"Im sorry." Jacob whispered as she walked back into the living room with Rosalie and Alice at her side.

"Emmett, Jazz, Carlisle. Could you give me Jacob and Bella some privacy for a moment please." Edward asked calmly.

"Of course. Gentlemen" Carlisle gestured for Emmett and Jasper to enter the house. They shut the door behind them and it was just me, Edward and Jacob stood silent as the sun beamed down on us.

"Edward, you have to understand.." Jacob started.

"Jake"- Edward put up one hand to stop him- "Look, this isn't as much about you as it is me. I just, I seen what Bella had to go through with Renesmee, I can't watch Renesmee go through the same thing. I love her too much, she's my little girl."

"I know, neither can I. I seen how Bella was, that's what scares me so much. I couldn't let Renesmee go through that too, it killed me to see Bella like that. Renesmee cannot go through this, I can't let her!" Jacob fell to the floor once more, his eyes deeper with pain, tears rolling down his face the way a river flowed down a stream.

"Jake, Edward. You heard what Carlisle said, it's going to be like a human birth. She'll be fine." I tried to reassure them, and myself. I couldn't watch Renesmee go through that pain, the pain I went through. I loved her too much.

"I know, I know. But if anything happens to her, I won't forgive myself." Jacob started to sob.

Edward fell on the ground next to him. I went to where they both sat and wrapped my arms around them, I loved everyone too much to see them hurting like this.

"C'mon you two. She's going to be fine. We don't want to worry Renesmee now do we?"- They both shook their heads- "Good now lets get back inside. Oh and Jake, this is not your fault." He nodded and went back towards the house.

"Wait"- Edward said- "Jacob, I don't blame you. I do trust you with Renesmee and I apologize for earlier, sincerely. Lets not worry her, so don't tell her about this. Lets just take care of her."

They shook hands and Jacob said "Right, dad"- they laughed once- "Lets go see Renesmee."


	14. Revelation and Truth

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story from Bella's point of view. Everyone has a discussion about Renesmee's pregnancy. But how do people feel about it? What will everyone say? What will their decision be? ....

Revelation and Truth

Edward, Jacob and I walked back into the house full of vampires that were awaiting our return. Renesmee was asleep on the couch. Her head was in Rosalie's lap and her legs were sprawled over Alice. I sat at Rosalie's legs, stroking Renesmee's perfect face. Her skin was so soft, she looked like an angel sent down from heaven. I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to her.

Jacob sat next to me stroking Renesmee's legs, his eyes never leaving her face. Edward stood behind and just stared.

"Edward, it's not going to be like the last time, with Bella I mean, is it?" Rosalie asked, concerned for Renesmee. They were so close, it would kill Rosalie if anything were to happen to Renesmee. It would kill me, and Edward and Jacob.

"I don't know. I hope not" Edward stuttered. Jacob still sat staring at her, blanking everyone around him. It was like it was just Jacob and Renesmee in the room, it reminded me of how Edward used to do that when I was pregnant with Renesmee. He would just sit all night in one place and stare at me. History was definitely, without a shadow of a doubt, repeating itself.

"Edward, how did you deal with watching Bella go through what she went through when she was pregnant?" Jacob asked, still staring at Renesmee.

"Not very well. I was scared that Renesmee was going to kill Bella, it frightened me. But I put on a brave face for Bella, I kept my true feelings hidden and kept myself together. Jacob, it's not going to be like that with Renesmee." He patted his shoulder and Jacob fell from his knees.

"Jacob, listen to Edward. He's telling the truth, she's going to be fine." Rosalie said to Jacob, stroking Renesmee's face.

"But, what if it is like Bella? What would I do? This is all my fault!" Jacob replied. Then the tears started streaming down his face as he curled himself around Renesmee's legs.

"Jacob come here!" I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug, pulled him up to me and looked into his eyes. "She _is_ going to be fine, I promise. Don't worry and it's not your fault."

Edward and I sat on the couch next to the window looking at the forest. Renesmee woke from her deep sleep, she looked straight at Jacob who was sat on the end of the couch with her feet on him and his eyes never, ever, leaving his face.

"Hey honey, how you feeling?" Jacob said quietly.

"Fine, just hungry. Can you get me something to eat please?" She replied.

"Sausages?"- She smiled and nodded- "Then sausages it is!" He smiled at her and then went to the kitchen to make her sausages.

"Mom, Dad. Your not mad at me are you?" Renesmee asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Honey! Of course were not mad at you! It can't be helped. You knew as much as knew." I replied.

"Good im happy that you are okay with it. I think though, we should have a family discussion about it. I don't want people to be mad at me and I want to get people's opinion out in the open."

"Are you sure? If your not feeling upto it..." Edward started, Renesmee cut him off.

"Dad, it's fine. Im fine. In feel better now that i've slept. Oh, how's Jacob taking it?"

"Okay actually, he's just worried that you're going to get hurt. But, in our theory it's going to be a normal human birth so you'll be just fine."

She sighed, smiled and rubbed her belly. "Me a mom? Wow. That's gonna be tough." She giggled to herself.

"And you think me and your Father are ready or old enough to be grandparents?" Edward and I laughed with her.

"Technically, I am" Edward pointed out.

"Okay. Family meeting! Everyone please, can I talk to you." Renesmee shouted.

Jacob came in first carrying Renesmee's sausages, then Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper then last, Carlisle and Esme.

"Look, i am so sorry to be putting you all through this. Truly!"

"You are absolutely not putting us through anything! We are happy for you and so proud. You didn't know any better." Rosalie added.

"Thanks Rose. But, I feel like I am putting you through a lot. And I feel so bad. So, I want to hear your opinions on the matter. It truly counts whatever you decide."

"What are you talking about Renesmee? Abortion? Keeping it?" Jacob asked, a little touch of anger in his tone.

"Jake"- She stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead- "I just don't want to put people through agony, especially you. I know how you worry. So, you have a decision. I get rid of the baby, _or_, I keep the baby, with your support of course. So, Mom you first please."

"Nessie, this is an unnecessary question. I don't think the pregnancy will harm you. So, I want you to keep it. I couldn't watch you go through anything else. I love you."

"Thanks mom, I love you too. Dad?"

"Well, I just don't want to see you hurting. So, instead of the emotional trauma an abortion will put you through, I say you keep it. I love you"

She smiled. "I love you too. Rosalie?"

"Yes, absolutely yes."

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, we haven't had any drama around here for a while." He chuckled and Edward and Rosalie shot him a snarling glance. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alice?"

"Of course darling. What makes you happy." Alice winked at her.

"Jasper?"

"Um, if it is what you want, and you think that you are ready. Then I say, yes."

"Esme?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, I don't see any problems with it. I say of course."

Now she asked the one who really mattered. Jacob.

"Jake? What do you think? And I want you to be honest."

He just glared at her, blank. His face blank, his eyes blank, just everything blank.

"Jake? Please." Renesmee pleaded with him.

"Renesmee, I want a baby with you, I do. I love you so much. All I want to do is make you happy and if that means that we have this baby, _together_, then we will have this baby. I will stand by what you want no matter what you decide."- She smiled but he continued-"But, I don't know if I can stand watching you go through what Bella went through. It was hard enough then. I can't watch you go through it aswell. I just can't."

"So what is your decision, Jake? I need to know."

"I stick by you whatever your decision. Whatever you chose."

"_I_ don't want to chose alone. This is not just _my_ decision, it's your's too. Now make up your mind, Jake. I need to know." He sighed. "You don't want me to have this baby do you?"

He looked deep in thought. Like he didn't know what he wanted at this moment in time. Like he couldn't decide there and then.

"Yes, I do want this baby with you."

"Are you sure?"

"More sure about anything ever.."

"Thanks Jake. I love you so much!" She hugged him and kissed him passionately.

"Wow, didn't know this was a make out joint!" Emmett commented. Renesmee threw a pillow very hard at him. He just laughed.

"So, now we have it. Jacob and Renesmee are now not just man and wife, but Mom and Dad." Alice said, she walked over to where me and Edward sat and said, "Hey grandma and grandpa!"

"Oh God. Im way too young for that" I replied. And everyone in the house laughed and we continued into the night with jokes, laughter and baby names....


	15. Spreading the Joy? Or not?

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story from Bella's point of view. It's time to spread the news but show does everyone take it? Is it the way they handled the wedding, or not?

Spreading the Joy! Or not?

It had been a week since we had found out about Renesmee and the baby. Her stomach had only grew a slight bit and was quite hard. Her appetite grew by the day and she had completely stopped eating blood now, It was all human.

Renesmee had decided that she was going to tell Charlie and Billy and everyone else. She was so worried, even more worried than when she was telling Charlie about the wedding. I knew he wasn't going to agree with this one, no way, no persuasion, no nothing.

"Renesmee, I will warn you. Charlie probably won't be as understanding us we all are. He will kick off. I know he will. But we will all be there supporting you. I promise."

She was shaking, shaking so hard her hair moved. "I know, thank you. But, um, I don't know if i'm ready for this. Maybe you can talk to him first before he comes round. Please?"

"Of course I will. Anything for you my dear. I'll call him later." I stroked my hand down her face and smiled gently at her.

"Thank you."

Alice busted through the door leaping around the room. "So Renesmee, have you decided on any names yet?"

"What?" Me and Renesmee asked at the same time, confused.

"Oh come on, you have to have had some thought of names!"

"No I haven't actually. That's something Jake and I will do together."

"I'm gonna go and ring Charlie, talk to him before he comes round tonight."

I walked out of the living room leaving Renesmee to rest, she was still exhausted. I picked up the phone that was on a simple, pine, round table at the end of the grand staircase.

Charlie answered the phone on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Dad, it's Bella."

"Oh hey Bells. How are you?"

"Im great Dad. But I think that we really need to talk."

"What is it Bells? Is this about the more news Jake and Nessie has for me?"

"Dad you are not going to like this but, you have to understand. You have to stand by their decision and support them."

"What is it this time Bella?"

"Dad, don't be like that. Just wait until tonight. And please be good. I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Right, see ya later Bells." And with that he hung up the phone.

The time for Charlie and Billy to come drew closer. As the time drew closer, Nessie grew more nervous.

"Renesmee, everything is going to be okay. No matter what Charlie says, we can do this without him." Jacob whispered into Renesmee's ear.

"I know but, but, I don't want him to be upset with me, or you. I just want him to be happy about this and happy for us."

"I hate to say this, but I don't think it's going to go that easy. And I promise you, I have your back, I will always support you. Forever and Always."

"Forever and always?" She asked, and Jacob nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Mom, Dad. If this goes horribly wrong, well no, when this goes horribly wrong, will you stop Charlie from whatever he will do. Please?"

"We have your back" Edward replied and winked at her. I smiled and nodded.

"What time is he coming again?" Jacob asked.

"In about 10 minutes." Edward replied. "I can hear his thoughts right now. He is on the freeway. He's trying to figure out what it is you want to tell him since your married. He's decided that your pregnant and isn't too happy about it." Renesmee winced and grimaced. "We got your back darling, all of us."

"Yeah, even Alice and everyone else is going to be here. You'll be fine, just look at me and think no one else is in the room but me, I love you." Jacob said.

"Thanks, I love you too."

Rose and Emmett sat next to me and Edward on the large, pale couch. Alice and Jasper sat on the two seater, sprawled, staring out the window and Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen. Renesmee was asleep on Jacob on the other couch at the end of the room. Everyone stopped what they was doing when they heard the cruiser pull up outside and heard the door slam, twice.

"Look Billy, something fishy is going on here. I can't believe you can be so at ease with all of this." Charlie moaned as he helped Billy with his wheelchair.

"Charlie, calm down. Whatever it is, we should be happy."

Two taps knocked on the door, Edward rushed to get it.

"Charlie, Billy. How are you?"

"Fine thank you." Billy answered, politely.

"Yeah fine. Now cut the crap and lets get to why we are really here!" Charlie said, impolitely as he, Edward and Billy entered the living room.

"Dad, please don't start. Stop being rude and listen to what we have to say. You never know, you could like this for once."

Renesmee woke up to find us all in the living room. She sat up, smiled and said, "Hey Grandpa Charlie, Hey Billy."

"Look Nessie, what is it this time? I want to know the truth, NOW!" Charlie said.

"Please, don't shout at me. This is hard enough already."

"Dad seriously, STOP!"

"I'll tell them Renesmee, I told you I would stand by you. Sit down, I love you." She smiled, nodded and sat down. "Okay, sit down everyone. Well, as you know me and Renesmee had a honeymoon, a _real_ honeymoon if you get what I mean."

Charlie looked shocked, disappointed.

"Sorry, well um, yes. During the honeymoon, Renesmee was feeling unwell. When we returned, we found out that Renesmee was pregnant. We have decided to keep the baby."

"Son congratulations! I'm so happy for you both." Billy congratulated them.

Charlie sat, shocked. Dumbstruck, blank, nothing.

"Grandpa? Im so sorry if I have hurt you."

"P-p-p-p-reg-nant? WHAT!?"

"Grandpa.."

"No, I don't want to hear it! How could you be so reckless!? I don't even want to talk to you or see you!"

Charlie stormed out of the house, his feet dramatically loud.

"Dad! Dad!" I followed him. "STOP, NOW!" I grabbed his shoulder. "Dad you can't do this to Renesmee right now, she's going through so much already!"

"I can't Bella. I can't. I am not watching this happen! Im just not!!" He stormed off and got into his car and sped off down the Cullen driveway.

I walked back into the living room, Renesmee was sobbing as she lay in Rosalie's lap. "Sshhh, Sshhh." Rosalie whispered as she stroked Renesmee's hair.

"Rosalie, can I talk to Renesmee please." I asked.

"Of course." I sat down and Renesmee was wrapped tight around me.

"Listen, honey. He didn't mean it. Just let him get used to the news."

"But. What. If. He. Doesn't?" She sobbed into my chest.

"He will, promise." Jacob came and sat next to us and whispered.

"I got your back, forever and always. I'll go and talk to Charlie. I'll be back so soon, you won't even have to miss me... I love you."

Jacob left the house, Edward replaced him and we all cuddled. Renesmee fell asleep in our arms to the rhythm of her sobbing....


	16. Why do People have to be so Complicated?

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story from Jacob's point of view. Jacob confronts Charlie about Renesmee's pregnancy? Will he be able to change Charlie's view?...

Why do people have to be so complicated?

"Listen, honey. He didn't mean it. Just let him get used to the news." Bella spoke soft to Renesmee who was crying, the tears streaming down her face like a flowing river.

"But. What. If. He. Doesn't?" She sobbed into Bella's chest.

"He will, promise." Bella said as I went and sat next to them.

"I got your back, forever and always. I'll go and talk to Charlie. I'll be back so soon, you won't even have to miss me... I love you." I said as I kissed her head.

As I left the house, Edward replaced me and they all cuddled. I had to sort this out once and for all. I couldn't let Renesmee be stressed and worried, especially not now!

I arrived at Charlie's house and the cruiser was parked in the driveway, and the lamp lit up the living room. I reached the door and banged on it three times as hard as I could. "Charlie! Charlie! Open up, I know you are in there!! Open the door!" As I went to knock again he opened up with a look of anger contrasted with disappointment on his face.

"What. Do. _YOU_. Want!?" He asked sourly.

"Listen Charlie! Im sorry if Renesmee and I have hurt you with this but we _ARE_ having the baby. We are going to keep it with or without your blessing. Your choice."

"You don't have my blessing, Jacob!" He replied.

"Don't you understand what you are doing to Renesmee right now? Don't you know how much this is killing her? And you, you are just not even bothered. Your just thinking about yourself as usual!"

"Don't you _dare_talk to me like that Jacob. Im sorry, but the wedding I can deal with. But a BABY!? Are you kids out of your mind!? Do you understand the responsibility, the pressure? You are so young! Neither of you are ready for a baby!"

"But it was okay when Bella had Renesmee though! Right?"

"Don't be so childish! This is what I meant by you not being ready! Bella was a different situation."

"I don't care what you think to be honest Charlie. Your opinion does not matter to me! But it does to Renesmee. So I _have_ to care, I don't want to hurt her. But clearly you do!"

"I don't want to hurt her. I just don't think she's ready, and neither are you, Jake!"

"Let me tell you something, Charlie. When I found out that Renesmee was pregnant, I freaked out. I didn't want to keep it. But when Renesmee said she wanted to keep the baby, and when she started talking about our life together and our family, I decided that this was what I wanted. I wanted a family, with Renesmee. And we want _you_ to be part of that family. Please Charlie. Please."

He looked at me, his face deep in thought. "I just, I don't."- He sighed- "I don't think I can deal with this right now. Not at all. I love Renesmee, but I just can't. Sorry." He went to shut the door and I dropped my head.

A familiar voice came from behind us. "Charlie, can I have a moment please." Edward said.

"What the hell do you want? I have said all I need to say to Jacob. I'm sure he can tell you all about it. Im out. End of."

"Charlie, please? Give me ten minutes. That is all I ask." He said.

He sighed, looked at me then looked back at Edward. "Fine. Ten minutes and then you are going to get the hell out of my house!"

"Thank you." Edward whispered.

We all went into the house. Edward and I sat on separate sides of the couch and Charlie sat on the chair in the corner with a beer in his hand.

"Nine minutes. Your running out of time Edward." Charlie said, sarcastically.

"Charlie. I am Renesmee's father. I was pretty annoyed, well furious, when I found out about Renesmee. But when she told me how she saw her future, her future with Jacob and a family, I became, lets say open minded. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to have a life me and Bella have. A great family, the most unbreakable love of all. So, I decided that I was happy for Renesmee and Jacob to have a baby and become parents."

"So? What has that got to do with me, exactly!?"

"I want you to become open minded about the scenario. Please?" Edward pleaded with Charlie. This wasn't going to work.

Charlie's face grew red and his eyes were full of anger. "NO EDWARD! I WILL NOT. JACOB AND RENESMEE ARE NOT READY TO BECOME PARENTS! NOT NOW! THEY ARE TOO YOUNG!!

"That is were you are wrong. Renesmee is more mature than half the adults in this time. I trust her. Bella trusts her. My family trust her. So why can't you?"

"Oh, Im sorry, was I supposed to jump with joy!? This isn't the 1900's Edward!"

"Charlie. You are just hurting Renesmee. And I wont have that! I love her, and you claim you do! But you don't act like it." I butted in.

"I do love Renesmee, I love her with all my heart. I just, I can't watch this happen. Edward, how can you let this happen? I thought you of all people would hate this. First, Jake kisses your wife and tries to steal her away, then he knocks up your daughter! And you! You are just so fine about it."

Edwards face grew angry, then he pulled himself together. "That is all the past Charlie. I have gotten past that. I trust Jacob and Renesmee's judgement. I will be there for them when they need me to be. Renesmee hoped that she had you there for her. You shouldn't push away the one's who care for you the most, Charlie. Remember that."

"Your ten minutes are up. Now get out!" He replied, bitterly.

"Fine! C'mon Edward! He isn't gonna change his mind. Renesmee will be fine without him!"

Edward and I walked out of Charlie's house. Edward sighed.

"I was really hoping to talk him round. Renesmee needs him so bad. But there seems to be no wavering in his thoughts. Anyway, she will be fine. I'll make sure of that." Edward said.

"Yeah me too. Lets go see Renesmee..."


	17. An Unexpected Guest

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story from Bella's point of view. An unexpected visitor shows up at the Cullen house. Who is it? What do they want?..

_Read and Review please :)_

An Unexpected Guest

Six months had passed since the day Renesmee had told Charlie about the pregnancy. Six months of silence, of ignorance. Renesmee didn't show it but she was really hurting inside. The pregnancy was how we thought it would be, like any other human pregnancy, but only lasting six months meaning there was only a few short weeks till Renesmee was ready to give birth. This was evident as Renesmee had a huge bulge on her stomach. The only thing we couldn't tell was if it was one or two, or more and whether it was a girl or a boy.

She had decided on names; if it was a girl it would be Alyssa Rose- Alyssa resembled Alice and Rose short for Rosalie as she truly loved her two favourite aunties, she felt bad for not having my name but she said she couldn't find a name that matched with mine and Jacob's mothers. She decided if it was a boy it would be called Eddie William, William as in Billy and Eddie short for Edward.

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett had gone hunting for the day. So there was me, Edward, Jacob, Renesmee, Carlisle and Esme in the Cullen house. We all sat in the living room watching the news, Carlisle and Esme in the far corner, Jacob and Renesmee lay down on the couch, and me and Edward sat on the couch nearest the door. Edward's face suddenly turned into a mask of confusion.

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"Its. Charlie."

"Charlie?" Everyone asked.

"I can hear his thoughts, he's on his way over. He's missed Renesmee so much, and he feels like an idiot. He's coming to apologize."

"Idiot? I could think of a better way to describe him." Jacob said.

"Jake, stop it." Renesmee said.

"Sorry, love."

"Dad, how long till he gets here?"

"About two minutes."

A low tap wrapped on the door. Edward stood to get it, I stood also.

"I'm coming with you."

He nodded and we both walked to the door. I opened it.

"Hey dad. I didn't expect to see you after what? Six months of silence. No phone calls? No visits. Do you know what you have been doing to Renesmee!? Ripping her apart, that's what you've done!" I shouted.

"Bella. Stop. Charlie, would you like to come in?" Edward butted in.

"Bella, I know what i've done. That is exactly why im here."- His face looked distressed- "And yes please Edward."

I sighed, and we walked into the living room. Renesmee was sat up, no one else had moved. Everyone turned to stare at Charlie. Jacob shook his head and turned to watch the television, Renesmee shot him a glance and he behaved.

"Grandpa! I'm so glad you came. How've you been?" Renesmee asked.

"Hey darling. Im fine. Wow, you've got big!"- He had tears in his eyes.

"Sit down, Charlie." Carlisle said.

"Thanks." Charlie smiled, and then went and sat down on the chair next to the window. For a minute, there was an awkward silence, no one spoke everyone just gazed.

"So Charlie, why are _you_ here!?" Jacob asked in a sour tone.

"Jake stop." Renesmee pleaded.

"I only asked a question, Nessie!"

Charlie sighed, put his head down and placed his hands on his forehead. "Renesmee, Jacob, everyone. I am so sorry"- He started to cry.

"Dad!", "Grandpa", "Charlie" everyone said at the same time.

"I'm not mad at you Grandpa. Not at all. I'm just glad you came. Thanks, it means the world to me." Renesmee smiled, it went from one ear to the other.

"Thanks but I acted like a jerk, and I hurt you and I am so sorry. I just want you to know that I love you so much kid. And I am going to back you up one hundred and ten percent! I promise." He walked over to her and hugged her. They were both crying.

"You don't know how much this means to me! I love you, Grandpa!"

"Jake, I'm sorry for hurting Renesmee. I know how protective of her you are. And i'm sorry for being rude to you."

"No problem Charlie, I just wanted you to be there for Renesmee."

"Dad, you need some tissues or something?"

"No, i'm fine thanks." We all laughed. "I missed you Bells."

"You too Dad. Hey thanks for doing this today, it means a lot. To all of us, not just Renesmee."

"I couldn't stay away any longer. I needed to see you all." He replied.

For about two hours we all laughed and joked. By this time Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had returned home, all shocked to see Charlie sat there. Alice hadn't seen this coming, it annoyed her a bit.

"So Renesmee, you thought of any names yet? Hey, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Um, I don't know. The placenta was to thick, and so was my skin."- He looked at her, confused. "Need to know, Grandpa." He nodded. "So anyway, if it's a girl I want to call it Alyssa Rose, because Alyssa resembles Alice and Rose is short for Rosalie, and if it's a boy, Eddie William. What do you think?"

"There nice, I like them."

All of a sudden, Renesmee was screaming. Jacob rushed to her side first then everyone followed.

"Nessie, what's up. Talk to me." Jacob was crying now.


	18. The Day We Have Been Waiting For

This is life after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is now old enough to be with Jacob. The story from Bella's point of view. The day of the birth has arrived but is everything okay? What happens?....

_Read and Review please :)_

_Okay, so this is the last chapter of this part of the fic. I am going to write a sequel as you never know what is going to happen. I will post a link at the end of this chapter for you all so you can read the sequel, when it is done. Enjoy! (:_

The Day We Have Been Waiting For.

_All of a sudden, Renesmee was screaming. Jacob rushed to her side first then everyone followed._

_"Nessie, what's up. Talk to me." Jacob was crying now._

Jacob was shaking Renesmee, "Renesmee talk to me." But all she could do is scream with what seemed to be pain.

"Renesmee, Renesmee!" Edward and I shouted from behind Jacob.

"Talk, say something. Please, what's wrong?" I said.

Everyone stood there, silent while Renesmee screamed in pain. Her face squirmed and her body shook. She was screaming so loud. Charlie stood in shock, his features drawn and his eyes full of horror.

"Renesmee, please talk. Please.." We all begged.

"The.. Baby.. I.. Think.. I'm.. In.. Labour... ARRRGGGHHHH! Oh.. My.. God!" She panted as she spoke the words, one at a time. Her face was dripping with sweat, her cheeks a rosy red.

"Edward, do something. Somebody do something!" I cried. How could this be happening? I thought she was going to be fine, she didn't look fine to me. Carlisle pushed us all out of the way and headed straight for Renesmee. He had a towel in his hand and he was patting Renesmee's head.

"Okay, lets deliver this baby. Can we have some space in here please. Renesmee decided she wanted Jacob, Bella and Edward to stay with her during the birth. So, if the rest of you could wait outside please. We will keep you updated." With that the rest of them left and Renesmee let out a long scream.

Jacob squeezed her hand so tight and his face had horror, worry and pain all over it. Edward and I stood behind Jacob wrapped into each others arms.

"Carlisle, is she going to be okay? Tell the truth." Jacob whispered.

"This is just like any normal pregnancy Jacob. This is fine. She seems stable and is going to be fine. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Edward asked confused. "What does that mean?"

"Sometimes things can go wrong, its normal. But it doesn't seem to be heading that way from what I can see here."

"But there is a possibility?" I asked.

"Yes. There is. But all we have to do is hope that that won't happen."

"How long do we have to wait?" Jacob whispered, pain in his voice and in his features, tears streaming down his face.

"Well, she's 5cm dilated, another 5 to go. But from what I can see, this is going to be quick and easy. So probably not long."

Renesmee was still screaming in pain, every few minutes she would jump from contractions and would scream louder when she got them. There was a slight tap at the door. "Hey, can someone tell us what is going on? Please!" Charlie said.

"I'll get this one, you wait with Renesmee, take care of her." I kissed Edward, then kissed Jacob's forehead and then kissed Renesmee's head and walked to the door. I walked out of the room and into the hallway. Everyone stood patiently wearing masks of worry.

"Bella. What's happening? Is she okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, she is in labour. A normal, human labour. She is 5cm dilated and Carlisle said it probably won't be long before she gives birth." I sat on the staircase. Everyone had there eyes on me. Charlie was crying and was sat on the door step with his head in his hands.

"Bella come here!" Alice said. She wrapped me in her arms. If I could cry right now, I there would have been a river of tears. Rosalie joined in and then Emmett wrapped his arms around us all. Esme was comforting Charlie on the doorstep, "She's going to be fine Charlie. No need to worry." She was whispering in her ear.

"What have I done? I ignored her for so long. What if something does happen? I missed out on 6 months with her because I was being stubborn and awkward and now I don't know how long we have left together."

"Bella!" Edward called from inside the living room. "Come quickly please."

I ran into the living room shutting the door behind me. "What is it? Is she okay!? Renesmee!"

"She's fine, she's 9cm dilated. She's nearly 10, she'll be ready to push soon. I thought you should be here for that." I nodded, he wrapped his arms around me again. Jacob was still in the same position, in the same spot as he was before I went outside. He was like a statue, his eyes never left Renesmee's face, his hand never loosened from hers and the tears still poured down his face.

"Jacob, you okay?" I asked. He looked so drained and horrified, I couldn't bear this.

"Yeah." He managed to choke out. I put my hand on his shoulder, and kissed his head.

"She's going to be fine Jacob."

"Jake, stop worrying about me. I'm fine. I love you by the way." Renesmee whispered.

He half smiled and said. "I love you too, forever and always."

"Forever and Always" she whispered back, her eyes drooping, her features in anguish. And then she let out a big scream and her body shook.

"It's time. Right Renesmee, get ready to push. And remember those breathing exercises. Okay, now push."

Renesmee squeezed Jacob's hand, Edward was rubbing her shoulders and I was holding her other hand. Her face was beetroot red and she was pushing so hard she looked as though she was going to explode.

"Okay, stop. Breath Renesmee, in and out, in and out. Right, again. Now push!" Carlisle instructed.

Renesmee pushed again, this time Carlisle smiled a huge smile and in his arms was a little baby, crying, small and fragile and absolutely beautiful.

"A girl! Alyssa Rose I believe. Edward, would you clean her up please?"

He nodded and grabbed the beautiful, little angel in Carlisle's arms. Edward smiled at his grandson that lay in his arms but that smile turned to anguish as Renesmee screamed in pain, again.

"Carlisle? What is it? What's happening to her?" Jacob asked worried.

"Um, there's another. Wow, I didn't expect this!" Carlisle said.

"Twins?" Jacob whispered. Carlisle nodded.

Twins? Oh. My. God. This could not be happening! I never expected to be a grandparent twice in one go! That was a shock and a half.

"Rosalie!!" Edward shouted. Rosalie flew in the room, her eyes full of joy when she saw the small baby sleeping in Edward's arms. "Take Alyssa. Clean her up. Renesmee is having twins!"

Rosalie's mouth fell open, it almost touched the ground. But then a huge smile covered her face. "Twins, wow. Good luck Nessie." But Renesmee didn't respond, she looked so weary and fragile. She just smiled. And then it was time to give birth, again.

"Okay Renesmee, three deep breaths then push." Carlisle said. We all had hold of Renesmee, trying to help her along. "One, Two, Three. Push!" Renesmee pushed as hard as she could as she screamed on the top of her lungs. And again, a little, fragile angel came out. "A boy! Little Eddie William!" But then Renesmee screamed in pain, a pain worse than before.

"Renesmee, Renesmee are you okay!?" I shouted.

"Is there another?" Edward asked.

"No." Carlisle replied. His voice was toneless.

"Then what the hell is happening!? You said she was going to be fine, You promised!" Jacob said.

"I thought she was, she was doing great. Her heart rate has dropped. Alice, come please." Carlisle said.

"What is it? Renesmee, are you okay? Why is she screaming like that? What is wrong!?" Alice yelled.

"Just take the baby and clean it up please." She nodded and took the baby.

Renesmee's eyes had rolled to the back of her head, her body shook hysterically. Her face was red, her heart rate had slowed down and her head was as hotter than Jacob was to me when I was human! Then she closed her eyes, and it looked as though she had fell into a deep sleep. All she managed to say was "I love you" but it only came out in a whisper...


	19. Link!

Hello People!

Just to let you know the first chapter of the sequel to 'Life After Bliss' is done.

For the Sequel to 'Life After Bliss' click on the following link:

.net/s/4941076/1/Life_After_Love

Thankyou (:


End file.
